Pasteles bailarines
by Dalia Black
Summary: No importa cuanto tiempo pase, esos pastelitos que danzan y hacen piruetas siempre consiguen arrancarle una carcajada. Son simples, brillantes e infalibles.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de la genial J.K. Rowling.

**_Este fic participa en __el reto temático de febrero del foro_ La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

* * *

**Pasteles bailarines**

Una bruja de baja estatura pasea distraídamente su varita alrededor de la cocina mientras susurra hechizos en voz muy rápida. Encima de la mesa, hay un ejemplar de "Magia práctica para el mantenimiento del hogar" abierto al que dirige una mirada cada cierto tiempo. Un aroma dulce sale del pequeño horno y se cuela por las fosas nasales de la regordeta mujer.

Dirige una mirada por la habitación y determina que le ha quedado impecable. Está tan reluciente que casi brilla. Consulta su reloj y determina que los pastelitos no tardarán en estar listos. Se agacha y saca cuidadosamente la bandeja, poniendo especial atención en no quemarse los dedos. Aspira lentamente el olor que emanan. Ama el perfume que desprenden cuando recién salen del horno. Tienen muy buen aspecto, está segura de que a su hijo le encantarán.

Su pequeño ha salido a jugar con los demás niños del vecindario. Solo le falta un año para entrar a Hogwarts, piensa con nostalgia. Sus divagaciones son interrumpidas repentinamente por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Rosamund Flitwick se desata el mandil apresuradamente y corre a darle la bienvenida.

Por la puerta entra un niño de diminuto tamaño. Es tan pequeño que aparenta la mitad de su edad real. Lágrimas surcan su rostro y mira a su madre con expresión compungida.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Qué te ha pasado hijo? —inquiere Rosamund mientras lo alza en sus brazos con gran facilidad. Es liviano como una pluma.

Este abre la boca para contestar pero de esta solo alcanzan a salir débiles balbuceos y no tarda en romper en llanto una vez más. Rosamund lo lleva en brazos hasta la cocina y lo sienta en una silla. Le limpia las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica y le acaricia la poblada mata de cabello castaño protectoramente.

—Los… demás… niños —tartamudea el niño con una voz muy aguda.

— ¿Qué ha pasado con los demás niños? —lo alienta.

—Ellos… Ellos se han burlado de mí.

—¿Burlarse de ti? ¿Por qué harían algo así?

—Dicen… Ellos dicen que soy tan pequeño que parezco un…un duende. Y que…no vale la pena jugar con alguien como yo.

El niño termina de hablar y entierra el rostro en el hombro de su madre. Esta lo aparta gentilmente y lo obliga a mirarla a los ojos.

—Filius, cariño, mírame. No dejes que lo que puedan decir esos niños o cualquier otro te afecte. Lo dicen por maldad, para herir. Pero tú debes saber siempre lo mucho que vales. ¿Me has entendido?

Filius mira a su madre con algo de indecisión.

—Tú eres único y especial. Todo lo que eres, cada rasgo tuyo. Eso es lo que te hace importante. Eres amable, listo y muy valioso. No dejes que nadie te convenza de lo contrario. ¿De acuerdo?

El niño la escucha fascinado. Asiente, ahora convencido de la veracidad que esconde las palabras de su madre. Ella es la mamá más increíble, piensa, y nunca diría algo que no es cierto.

—Mira, tengo algo que creo te animará. Es un truco especial.

Filius mira con curiosidad como su madre coloca unos cuantos pastelitos sobre la mesa. Ella sabe hacer trucos de magia muy asombrosos. Filius espera entrar pronto a Hogwarts para poder hacer también trucos tan geniales.

Rosamund alza la varita y un chorro de luz celeste sale de esta y envuelve a los pastelitos. Casi inmediatamente, estos comienzan a danzar y hacer piruetas. Filius ríe ante el espectáculo y su madre no tarda en unírsele. No hay duda de que mamá siempre sabe cómo animarle, piensa con alegría.

* * *

Filius moja la pluma en el tintero y se dispone a continuar la carta. A su lado y sobre el escritorio de madera, hay una ruma impresionante de fajos de pergaminos sin responder. Hay cartas de amigos, familiares, funcionarios importantes, clubes de duelo y hasta ofertas de trabajo.

Ha conseguido hace poco el puesto de profesor de encantamientos en Hogwarts, por lo que declina amablemente cualquier oferta. Le gusta su trabajo, enseñar a jóvenes estudiantes y trasmitirles saber. No podría haber deseado un puesto mejor. Es además el jefe de la casa de Ravenclaw.

Ya no es un niño pequeño. Ha crecido unos cuantos centímetros y ya tiene una apariencia adulta. Sin embargo, sigue siendo de muy baja estatura. De todos modos, eso ya no le importa. Ha solucionado el problema a la hora de dictar clases colocando una pila de libros a la cual se sube. El sonido de un golpeteo sobre la puerta le impide proseguir con su tarea.

—¡Pase! —exclama con la voz chillona.

De la puerta sale una niña, no debe de tener más de doce años. Es flacucha y tiene el cabello negro atado en una trenza. Sus ojos están visiblemente rojos y se nota claramente que ha estado llorando.

—Buenos días profesor Flitwick, disculpe la intromisión.

—Oh no, para nada, no te disculpes querida. Todo Ravenclaw es bienvenido a visitarme cada vez que tiene un problema. ¿Cuál es el tuyo? ¿Qué ha sucedido? —le pregunta amablemente— Ven, siéntate y cuéntamelo. Te llamas Debra ¿Cierto? —la niña asiente y toma asiento en la silla que le indica.

—Unos niños de Gryffindor se han burlado de mí. Dicen que la ovomancia es una tontería y que soy… —la niña toma aire— Dicen que soy rara.

—Vaya, eso ha estado muy mal por parte de ellos. Pero no debes dejar que lo que puedan decir te aflija. No estás sola querida, hay un montón de compañeros de Ravenclaw que estarán allí para apoyarte —la conforta gentilmente— Tú no eres rara, eres única y especial. Y eso es algo que debería de hacerte sentir orgullosa.

Debra mira a Filius con una débil sonrisa asomándose por sus labios. El profesor Flitwick es sin duda el profesor más amable de todo Hogwarts, piensa.

—Gracias profesor, tiene usted razón.

Una idea brota entonces de la mente de Filius. Es simple, brillante e infalible. No sabe cómo no se le ocurrió antes. Rebusca en el cajón de su escritorio hasta encontrar una caja. La coloca sobre la mesa y la abre.

Debra mira con curiosidad como saca de esta unos pastelitos. La curiosidad se transforma rápidamente en risas cuando el profesor Flitwick hace que estos comiencen a bailar. Está más orgullosa que nunca de pertenecer a Ravenclaw. El profesor Flitwick es la persona más genial que conoce y fue allí. Así que esta debe de ser de seguro la casa más genial de todas.

Filius anota mentalmente escribirle una carta a su madre agradeciéndole el obsequio. Mira a los pasteles bailarines con lágrimas de tanto reír humedeciendo sus ojos. No importa cuánto tiempo pase, siempre logran arrancarle una carcajada.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y ojala no me haya quedado tan empalagoso. El hecho de que Flitwick haga bailar pastelitos para animar a sus estudiantes es un hecho que aparece en la carta de bienvenida a Ravenclaw en Pottermore. La primera vez que lo leí se me ocurrió que quizá ese mismo truco fue utilizado con él en su infancia. En fin, los reviews son bienvenidos.

Gracias por leer y saludos! (:


End file.
